


戀歌*

by heroin27karu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 衍勝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 愛情面前享有赤裸的平等，不分優劣或輸贏。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun
Kudos: 2





	戀歌*

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，PWP，寫到最後不知所云請包涵會再修改

回家路上一如往常的勾勾小指，便足以讓純情年上男羞赧得如同思春少年。曹承衍索性握住對方無所適從的手，收攏並起的纖長手指，心裡踏實許多。

驟雨使平淡無奇的一天有了變數，雨幕毫不留情地降臨，落在素來熨燙得一絲不苟的白襯衫上，服貼包裹之下的軀體隱隱透出豐滿的胸肌，下擺掀起一角驅使男孩止不住燥熱。 

韓勝宇半瞇著眼不動聲色地推搡拉開與他的距離，顫抖著嗓音提議，要不要先去網咖包廂睡一晚，側著頭不給予對視。曹承衍注意到對方的耳根紅得徹底，因為冷或是害臊想遮掩濡濕的胸前，半晌，直到韓勝宇終於正眼直視著自己，曹承衍才想起回答，附耳的答覆如砂紙磨過般粗礪。

兩個人高馬大、發育良好的男大生進入雙人包廂——僅是四張沒有椅背的沙發拼成方形的雙人床，一邊的桌子放著兩台電腦便填滿了小小的空間。卸下用來遮雨的背包和外套，兩人在過程中不發一語。韓勝宇掙開黏在身上的襯衫，用著無措的黝黑瞳仁望過來似乎是在問接下來該怎麼辦，被引導著仰躺在沙發上，肢體僵硬，他闔上雙眼避開曹承衍審視自己全身的目光。

曹承衍不會細數一年內自己到底砸了多少錢在紋身上的那些圖樣，倒是對韓勝宇瞞著自己去刺青這回事耿耿於懷，他試過換位思考，顯然是無效，擺脫不了潛意識裡微小又尖銳的占有欲。濕透的手心輕輕按壓就能聽見對方鼓譟的心跳，指節勾著鬆垮的領口揭開那人前不久刺的紋身，呼吸聲變得紊亂急促。

刺青之於韓勝宇，是故事與寄託，曹承衍再清楚不過那些圖案所代表的含意——他只是想，想在這副身軀上留下自己的，什麼都好。

曹承衍自認不至於為此鬧彆扭，有的是方法讓韓勝宇離不開自己。獅子向來自信。

有什麼是他辦不到的？曹承衍低頭對那一處突起的肌膚吮舔啜咬，激起年上渾身顫慄。玉白色的皮膚被刻意啃得泛紅，本就敏感的地帶因為一串草寫字體更容易招惹折騰，不一會兒胸口便添上零星的齒痕，觸目所及，是紅粉白三色交織而成的畫。

當然韓勝宇不想小小的欺瞞會造成什麼問題，奔放的獅子座遲早會不以為意，適當的刺激可以是推拉的趣味所在。吃醋的弟弟是多麼可愛，他捧起年下情人的臉頰細細打量。顰著八字眉就怕別人不知道他的心事，只需要送上青澀的吻安撫——這次他選在眼前那壓得極彎的嘴角。急躁的小獅子欺身而至，報以足夠吞噬不安與忿忿不平的撕咬。

韓勝宇吃痛地承受弟弟潑灑的任性，同時享受夾在快感與疼痛間拉扯，曹承衍總是懂得拿捏使壞的力道，硬是挖掘出內斂男人潛在的性癖，找尋哪裡是能讓他走向失控的敏感點。他曲著腿讓曹承衍拽掉堆在腳踝的運動褲，還沒關照對方是否也剝光了衣物，胸腹立刻感受到肌膚相貼的觸感，搓過褲腿而乾燥的掌心一左一右包覆住他的臀部，掠過迷人的腰眼，沿腰脊往上。

曹承衍箍緊拱起美好線條的腰身，將火熱埋入臀縫磨蹭翕張的小口，待韓勝宇禁不起漫長廝磨而掙扎，主動翹起臀肉夾貼著肉柱上下游移。他才緩緩將龜頭擠入濕熱的後穴裡，腸壁溫吞的吃進性器使他喟嘆，再毫無預警往前一推，愉快地聽著韓勝宇亂了陣腳地抽噎。

惡質的男孩挪正他的下頷，覆上咬得死緊的唇，溫柔地用唇舌安撫男人，即使下身是以粗暴的力道插入；被玩弄得迷糊的哥哥順勢鬆開牙關，接納他纏綿膩人的親吻，唇齒交接斷續溢出飽含委屈意味的呻吟，嘟囔著好過分、不要欺負我了，下肢牢牢地環著他的腰不放。

「啊⋯⋯別，承衍、那麼用力⋯⋯」韓勝宇攀住年下寬闊的肩，隨抽插的頻率載浮載沉，就像風暴中飄搖不定的無助船隻——任由曹承衍擺弄——釘在體內的肉柱是他撐直腰桿後唯一的支點，顛簸之間險些咬到自己的舌頭，無法好好地完整表達一句話。

「哥，明明就很爽吧？」曹承衍尤其偏好蹂躪對方豐滿的胸部，指節擰壓乳尖直到腫脹殷紅，隨手托高哥哥的臀部，幾乎是整個人跨騎在他的身上，由上而下打樁似的破開緊緊吸附上來的內壁。沙發彈簧嘎吱嘎吱的作響，交雜著肉體撞擊的聲音和兩人的喘息。

的確是，韓勝宇用身體告訴曹承衍。他挺著被揉得挺立的乳首往弟弟嘴裡送，身體是軟若無骨的誠懇搭上欲拒還迎的神情，肉棍鞭笞著快感末梢時忍不住蜷縮腳趾，意識一瞬墮入高潮的浪沉浮，吞沒了呼吸。適才收回飛出的神智，他哼哼唧唧地搖擺著已然感到酸軟的腰。

「衍⋯⋯啊，」韓勝宇試圖擺低姿態，淚眼婆娑，此時不得不用黏糊的鼻音向年下男友討求更多。「再多動一動嘛？」

聞言，曹承衍衝著他挑眉，就著進入的姿勢起身調整角度，雙臂撐在韓勝宇的腰間俯視——全身泛起意亂情迷的潮紅與汗珠，單手撫磨流出前精的性器，略深的紅痕佈滿前胸與腿間，被吻腫的唇瓣開闔都是潮濕的空氣，起伏間散開成綹的髮絲露出狹長的眉眼。

年少放肆，成人恥於表露，韓勝宇大概介於兩者。在曹承衍面前表露得多少游刃有餘，舉手投足就漫溢多少情色，卻擁有相對純粹的內在，被逼至絕境退回懵懂的少年，放下不必要的矜持拘束，追逐慾望不知死活，在理智邊緣朝歡愉墜落，向身後帶給自己快樂的雙手臣服。

如果不是自己揭開了韓勝宇那副拒人千里的溫柔面具，會有人知道被厚重瀏海遮掩住的眼眸兀自哭泣然無人發覺；總讓人信服的肩膀其實更喜歡蜷起來撒嬌；看似不食人間煙火因為幼稚的諧音笑話捧腹大笑。確實是不會有第二個人知道，曹承衍分神想道，咬在鎖骨上掩藏嘴邊的笑意。

曹承衍提起他的髖骨使勁，緊貼腰腹密不可分，像是置身荒漠的旅人為得來不易的水窪俯首，舔拭滑落下巴的液體，吞嚥或吮吸。他渴，每一次的吻是反覆確認，連根拔出再插入，來回熨平一再糾纏的軟肉。頭一偏，他所迷戀的人放蕩地迎合，頎長纖白的手指摩娑他側腹的槍，轉而游移至後頸的鏡子，指甲在一側肩膀留下抓痕。

「這就公平了⋯⋯」韓勝宇有些恍神，叫床過度使喉嚨乾疼。在曹承衍最後繳械內射，還嫌不夠似的按壓他的腹部、強制感受還插在裡面的陰莖尚未完全疲軟。不應期是這場性事裡短暫的休止符，不做到蒸乾雨水不善罷干休。

他撇頭避開曹承衍湊上來討吻。就說太超過了，小狐狸腆著臉倒在吻痕狼藉的胸上，韓勝宇想揉揉髮梢也不行——上一秒才拒絕索吻，好吧。韓勝宇妥協了，在此之前的一萬次抗拒，就代表一萬次妥協，不差這一次。

或許他應該再坦率一點，拱手讓與每一刻的自己，畢竟是把期許紋在貼近心口的位置，沒有繼續逃避的道理，要悶騷摩羯男主動不至於要命，至少不要因為被摸透而羞恥，明明年下的戀人是一樣不安。他們之間不需要任何攻防和試探，也不值得兩敗俱傷，愛情面前享有赤裸的平等，不分優劣或輸贏。

佇立岸邊的椰子樹與懸掛夜空的弦月會成為彼此的燈塔，即便一無所有也不離不棄，海浪、狂風或烏雲將不會是阻礙，不再迷路。


End file.
